1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power transmissions for powered vehicles, in particular trucks and automobiles, but also for any type of machinery that would require variable speed control of the driven component. In addiction, the invention relates to a transmission in which the output can be infinitely varied ranging from a low negative rotational speed (reverse), through a 0 rotational speed, to a final rotational speed that is engineered to be a given portion (ratio) of the input's rotational speed and in which the output is directly mechanically, i.e. non-frictionally, connected to the input and can not slip.
2. Description of Related Art
Infinitely variable transmissions were developed in order to optimize the efficiency and performance of the power source being used and in particular the Internal Combustion engine (ICE). However, attempts to find (develop) an infinitely variable transmission that could deliver a continuously variable output that would be positively, i.e., directly, connected to the input and also be feasible for use in today's trucks and automobiles has eluded engineers and inventors to this day.
The only “positively driven” infinitely variable transmission methods that exist today use ratchets, cams, pins, variable sprockets and many other forms of engagement that have not been found to be feasible because they are either too expensive to manufacture, too noisy, have too much vibration, wear out prematurely or too costly to maintain and, most importantly, can not handle high torque and/or high speed. Therefore engineers and inventors HAD NO CHOICE but to resort to the high pressure “friction driven” method. From the beginning this “friction driven” method had problems with slipping under a heavy torque load which meant they could only be used in the smaller, lighter weight vehicles. Later developments in special (expensive) lubricants would increase the friction at the point of contact of the driving and driven components allowing for much higher torque handling before slipping and therefore could be used in much larger vehicles.
There are various types of “friction driven” transmissions like toroidal and steel belt with variable pulleys but all require the use of very high pressures, some requiring hydraulic systems, highly precision made parts and require expensive specially designed lubricants.
The problem is that there is a great need for a positively driven (non-friction driven) infinitely variable transmission that is robust enough to handle high torque without slipping, able to operate at high speeds and can meet all the criteria for feasibility for use in today's trucks and automobiles as previously mentioned. What is desired is to be able to smoothly and continuously (no stepping or pulsing etc.) vary the output rotational speed (RPM—Revolutions Per Minute) of an input power source of a given RPM such that the output's RPM will range from 0 RPM to some desired final RPM (a percentage of the given input RPM). The desired function must also be mechanically directly connected at all times with no possibility of slipping. The present invention, the “Forced Way method”, addresses and solves all those problems.